The present invention relates to a power electronics system.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
In power electronics systems, particularly when used in vehicles having a main or additional electrical drive, the individual components of the power electronics system have to be cooled. Different components of the power electronics system have hereby different cooling requirement, particularly in terms of heat quantity and thermal capacity.
The power electronics switching device, which is connected by way of example to a drive motor, usually has the highest cooling requirement in respect of the heat quantity to be dissipated. Other power electronics switching devices for charging an energy storage device for example require dissipation of a lower heat quantity. Compared with power electronics switching devices, condenser devices generally require cooling which is less by at least one order of magnitude in respect of heat quantity to be dissipated.
In contrast, there is however the need for the thermal capacity in terms of the working temperature in condenser devices to generally lie more than 20° C. below that of the power electronics switching devices. In addition, power electronics switching devices in most cases have a greater tolerance with respect to temperature peaks than the condenser device.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved power electronics system to obviate prior art shortcomings and to enable a cooling that is suited to different components, such as power electronics switching devices and a condenser device, according to their respective cooling requirement, in particular according to their respective thermal capacity and their heat quantity to be dissipated.